Rainbow Devil
is a boss from the Mega Man Zero series. The Cutting Shadow Squadron's secret weapon, the Rainbow Devil's body is made of a liquid metal that constantly changes colors. Its core, a Pantheon head, controls the body and can change it into any form. Attacks sink into its body, rendering all but the most well-placed attacks to its core (its only vulnerability) useless. The details of the Rainbow Devil's construction are unknown, but it is rumored that he was derived from lost data of ancient times.Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works Appearances ''Mega Man Zero The Rainbow Devil is fought in the top of the Neo Arcadia Tower. Its attacks consist in slithering towards Zero and damaging him. It also gives a stretched punch and transforms into a dinosaur-like head, which will bounce off and separate into two spheres (later into four spheres) and stop bouncing. Another one of its attacks consists in launching pieces of itself everywhere in a spiral form. Mega Man Zero 2 The Rainbow Devil reappears as the first boss of the final stages. Its attack pattern is similar to the first game, but when it takes a spiral form to launch pieces of itself everywhere, the pieces are now explosive. Another change is that its EX Skill, Nightmare Blow, is now a common attack, and it has a new EX Skill used when its health is reduced by half. The Rainbow Devil changes its body to a gray color and becomes invulnerable for a short time, while it walks toward Zero and makes debris fall from the ceiling with each step. Attacks * '''Twister Hold' - Rainbow Devil will approach towards Zero as a slime. If Zero gets caught, it will will preform a grab attack that strangles Zero causing continuous damage. * Splash Hurricane (1) / Splash Bomb (2) - Rainbow Devil sends tiny rainbow droplets flying around the room, then they will move back to him. In Mega Man Zero 2 the droplets cause an explosion on impact. * Bound Attack (1) - Rainbow Devil transforms into a head that bounces around the room. If Zero strikes it, it will split even into more fragments, up to four parts. ** Ice Drop (2) - Rainbow Devil transforms into a head that bounces around the room for a brief moment and attempts to crush Zero, splitting into four parts when it hits the ground. * EX Skill (Mega Man Zero): Nightmare Blow - Rainbow Devil slams Zero with a hard-hitting punch. Is a common attack in Mega Man Zero 2. * EX Skill (Mega Man Zero 2): Body Hardening - Rainbow Devil's body temporarily stops changing colors, becoming gray. While in this state, it is immune to damage and is heavier, causing blocks to fall from the ceiling with each step. Data Nickname: 虚空の橋の悪夢 (Kokuu no Hashi no Akumu, Nightmare of the Sky Bridge) EX skill: Nightmare Blow (ナイトメアブロー) Mission enemies Mega Man Zero: *Gyro Cannon *Pantheon Hunter *Seal Cannon Mega Man Zero 2: *Gli-Eye *Pantheon Hunter *Pantheon Launcher *Signaloid Gallery Rainbowdevil_attacks_sprites.gif|Some of Rainbow Devil's attacks. RainbowDevil_ConceptArt.jpg|Rainbow Devil's early concept art. Trivia *The Rainbow Devil is named in its concept art, as during development it was planned to transform into Ciel to trick Zero.Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos booklet *The Rainbow Devil appears alongside other Devil robots, such as the original Yellow Devil and Shadow Devil, in the Short Circuits for Mega Man #55 in the Archie Comics. References es:Rainbow Devil Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses